Farewell Marshall
by HavocHound
Summary: Read Notice About Upcoming Revamp Story
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Yup, a new story. I know I said my next one would be a comedy, but this came to me two nights ago and I just had to do this. And again, I'm a big Marshall fan. I'll do a comedy next time when I finish this. I'll also start the next Zuma's Fear next week. As for the Idea thing I posted, I'll be replying to those tomorrow.**_

 _ **Happy Fourth guys**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

The train whistle blew as it slowly began to come to a halt at the station located in a town known as Adventure Bay. Despite being a small town, a lot happened in this community that was known for being family oriented, eco-friendly, and full of celebration every day. It was a community that was always there for each other, as most small towns were. For one passenger, it was a different sight to see from what he was used to back in the big city he was from. He had long black hair that made some of the passengers think he was a rock star only to be surprised how young the tall boy was. Despite his appearance, he was only seventeen, soon be heading to college in a few months at his city's university.

When the train stopped, he grabbed his sports bag and backpack and exited with the other passengers. His red jacket with blue flames on the back earned a few stares, but most of them from kids who thought it was a cool design.

Sighing, the teenager pulled out his phone and activated the photo album app, before he came across a picture that showed a young dalmatian chewing on a rubber bone. "Where are you, Marshall?"

* * *

The said pup was busy putting out a fire that had started from some bad wiring in an apartment complex. Since time was of the essence, Ryder decided to have all the pups rush out with him to the fire and give orders when they arrive. Chase and Rocky had helped civilians get out of the area while Zuma was using Marshall's EMT pup pack to help those who had inhaled too much smoke or got injured. Skye had taken to the skies to help a few people off the building, leaving Marshall to use his water hose to put out the fire.

"You're doing great, Marshall," complimented Ryder as he stood beside the fire pup. "Keep up the good work."

"Thanks, Ryder!" said Marshall as he turned the hose towards another window that was emitting flames. "This fire should be put out in no time."

"Wyder! Mawshall!" cried out Zuma's voice as the two turned around and saw the water pup, wearing the EMT pack, running towards them with a little girl with pigtails. "Dudes! We got a major pwoblem!"

"What is it, Zuma?" asked Ryder.

"My puppy, Zoe, isn't here! I think she's still in our apartment!" shouted the little girl with tears in her eyes. "I hope she's okay!"

Ryder got out his pup pad in a flash. "Which apartment is yours?" After she pointed to the fourth window to the right on the top floor, Ryder called his air pup. "Skye, do you see a puppy in any of the apartments on the top floor?"

Skye's chopper flew down, the wind of the propellers kicking up the flames a bit. After a bit of searching, Skye replied, _"Ryder! I see the puppy! But the flames are getting closer to her! If we don't do something soon…"_

That was all Marshall needed as he handed the hose to a surprised Zuma who barely held on to it. "Keep spraying that water, Zuma! I'll be right back!" He jumped on the end of his truck and barked, "Arf! Arf! Ladder up!"

Upon hearing it's voice command, the white ladder positioned itself and shot forward, allowing Marshall to jump on and ride it to the top of the apartments. All the training he had received quickly came into play as he shouted, "Arf! Water Cannon!"

The pack on his back opened up, revealing two cannons that quickly fired cold water at powerful impacts, allowing him to clear the opening window of the flames. The ladder soon reached the window and Marshall prepared himself for going in. For any fireman, going into a fire was the most dangerous part of the job. It was not only the life of those inside that were at stake, but your life as well. But Marshall was no rookie, he had been trained to do this by not just Ryder, but the best firemen and firedogs Ryder could afford.

" _Marshall, get Zoe and get out of there as soon as you can. Be careful,"_ said Ryder from his communicator tag.

"Roger, Ryder! Chase, you should also set up your net below us just in case," suggested Marshall.

" _You got it, Marshall!"_ cried out Chase. _"Ruff! Net!"_

Once Marshall saw the safety net firmly in place below the window, he took a deep breath and summoned his courage. "Ruff! Oxygen mask!"

His water cannons retreated as a mask connected to a oxygen tank in his pup pack emerged and latched onto Marshall's face. Prepared mentally and physically, Marshall headed into the smoky building. His goggles managed to keep the smoke out of his eyes as he struggled to find the pup. "Zoe?! Zoe?!"

He heard a soft whimper coming from the kitchen, but was blocked by the flames. The downside to any pup pack was that one item had to be disused in order to use the other. Replacing the oxygen mask with his water cannons would only have Marshall choking up on smoke. Fortunately, there was a reason Marshall and the other pups trained to be as athletic as possible.

Noticing a small box of dog toys, Marshall moved it into a proper position before rushing towards it with a running sprint. He jumped on and then off the box, giving him enough air to leap over the flames and into the kitchen. Of course, as usual for Marshall, his landing wasn't as perfect.

"Woah!" shouted the dally as he fumbled on his paws and slide down the floor. He crashed into a counter and shook his head. "I'm good."

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a small figure lying down on its stomach with the smoke just overhead. Marshall rushed over as his worst fears were confirmed upon seeing a tiny fox terrier motionless. "Ryder! I found Zoe, but she's taken in too much smoke! I can get her out, but I'm blocked by flames! Tell Zuma to aim at the apartment window and fire full power!"

Taking the tiny terrier into his paws, he quickly took of his mask while holding his breath and put it around Zoe's muzzle. To his frustration, he couldn't see her taking the air in. _Too much smoke in her lungs. She's got maybe four or three minutes before it's too late. Come on, Zuma!_

Just as he ended his thought a wave of water stormed in through the apartment, washing everything in its path like a storm. The flames that had been previously blocking his way out were now gone. Wasting no time, he put the mask back on and rushed towards the window with Zoe on his back. With careful skill, he jumped on the ladder and slide down, making sure to keep Zoe from falling off.

There were a series of cheers when he arrived, but then whispers of concern when they saw the motionless pup on Marshall's back. Once he landed on the ground, he put Zoe down and started doing CPR as best as he could. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five." Taking a deep breath, he pushed his lips against Zoe's and inhaled her with fresh air.

"Zoe!" shouted the little girl as she tried to rush over to her pup, but Ryder stopped her. The rest of the pups were watching also with waited breath.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five." Marshall took another breath and inhaled it with all he could. Still nothing. "Come on, don't give up on me! One! Two! Three! Four! Five!" shouted Marshall one more time as he did it again. This time he was rewarded with a cough and a weak moan as everyone let out a sigh or relief before cheering.

Just as Zoe began drawing breath, back up fire trucks and EMT's arrived to help out and soon got to work. While Zoe rushed over and gently held her awakening Pup, Ryder walked over to Marshall scratched his ear. "Nice work, Marshall. Good boy!"

"Yeah… Thanks…" said Marshall as he gasped his breath.

All in a day's work for him.

* * *

 _This is the Lookout?_ Thought the teenager as he climbed up the hill. When he showed the photo to the citizens they were happy to point out where Marshall was staying and why. _A fire pup for an all dog rescue team? Who would have thought?_

The teenager felt his hands begin to shake as he got closer and closer to the hill, amazed by how tall and advance the technology was. _Whoever funds them must be loaded._ When he arrived at the entrance, he saw what looked to be a parking lot for six trucks, but there was nobody around.

 _Are they out?_ He walked over to the doors and knocked, but to his surprise they opened for him automatically. Although it was rude, he had been waiting two years for this day and he wasn't going to stop now. He entered the building, taking in the dog themed room that had treats, toys, and games for dogs to enjoy.

There were also photos. He recognized Marshall, along with the other dogs, and saw that he had grown up quite a lot. But most importantly, he was happy.

 _Will he remember me?_ Thought the teenager as he decided to sit on one of the couches and wait.

* * *

With reinforcements arriving, the fire was out in less than an hour later and the Paw Patrol was, as usual, given huge credit for their first response teamwork. Reporters wanted to have an interview, but Ryder felt that they had a busy day already and deserved to go home.

While the team was packing up, Marshall was watching Zoe and her owner being cared for by EMT's. She looked up and gave Marshall a smile and wave which the dally gave one back in response. It was comforting to know that he saved the little pup's life, but as he saw Zoe and his owner hugging each other he couldn't help but feel a sense of emptiness that he hadn't though about in a long time.

"Something up, Marshall?" asked Chase as he walked over, nearly spooking the fire pup. "You looked a little lost."

"Oh, I was… uh, just checking on Zoe and her owner. Making sure they were okay," lied Marshall, rubbing his neck.

Chase turned to face the two as they were put in an ambulance and taken away. "You did a really good job, Marshall. That little pup almost lost her life, and that girl almost lost her best friend. You really showed courage and commitment in there."

"Aw, it was nothing," replied Marshall, blushing. "Just doing my duty."

"Isn't it scary? Charging into a fire?" asked Chase.

Marshall sighed as he turned over to the smoke remains of the building. "It is. It's one of the scariest things anybody can go through. But it's scarier to hear people screaming in a fire… and not doing anything to help them."

Chase winced. "You mean… like that one time?"

"Yeah," said Marshall, quickly. There was a pause between the two friends before Marshall turned around with a smile. "Let's go see Ryder! I wanna get home and have dinner before watching tonight's movie!"

"Robocop or Terminator?" asked Chase, smiling back.

Marshall rolled his eyes. "You and you're action films. Can't we see a good comedy like Airplane or Shrek?"

Chase rubbed his chin. "Why not combine them?"

Marshall thought about that before smiling. "Rush Hour?"

"Rush Hour!"

* * *

The trip home was uneventful as all the pups parked their vehicles in their respective places. Ryder walked over to his team as they stood outside the Lookout. "Great job today, pups. Especially you, Marshall. That was a great rescue you did today." The pups all barked with approval as Marshall bowed his head in thanks. "I think you've earned a special reward for today. A nice juicy bone."

"Bone?! Yes!" shouted Marshall, licking his chops at the thought of licking it. "Thanks, Ryder!"

"You deserve it buddy! Although, if you wanna share that bone it would be nice," teased Rubble which made the others laugh.

"Can we get dinner now? I'm starving!" said Rocky, rubbing his tummy.

"Sure thing, let's head inside," said Ryder, leading the pups to the door.

Marshall was about to follow when realize something. "Oh, wait! I forgot to turn my engine off! Be right back!"

The pups and Ryder nodded before walking inside the Lookout where they froze upon seeing a stranger waiting for them inside. The teenager slowly got up and raised his hand with a small wave. "Hello."

Chase's instincts kicked in as he got up in front of the group and growled. "Who are you? You're breaking and entering."

"Actually, the door was unlocked," said the teenager, but shook his head. "But I'm not here to cause trouble. I'm here looking for-"

Before he could speak, the door opened again and Marshall entered this time. "Sorry, pups. Are we gonna… gonna…gonna…"

Marshall's eyes widened as his jaw opened wide. Frozen stiff he stared at the equally stunned teenager. The pups and Ryder looked at each other in confusion as the two continued to stare at each other. It was if time stopped for these two and nothing else mattered in the world. Finally, Marshall spoke. "T-Travis?"

A smile broke on the stranger's face as tears began to mist in his eyes. "Yes… it's me, Marshall."

Tears of joy fell down Marshall's cheeks as he rushed over, laughing, and nearly tackled Travis in a hug. The two embraced, holding each other to the point where a crowbar wouldn't be enough to separate them. Sobbing, Marshall wet his tears on Travis's shirt and began to whimper. "I… I thought you were dead…"

"I thought you were dead…" whispered Travis, nuzzling his pup before scratching his head. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," whispered Marshall, as he looked into the human's eyes and gave the brightest smile any of the pups had ever seen.

"Um, Marshall?" asked Chase, deciding to interrupt the moment. "Do you know this guy?"

Marshall smiled and nodded. "Yeah… he's my original owner."


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Okay so first chapter went alright. Now let's start the second. Anybody know when the next episodes of Paw Patrol are gonna comeback?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol_**

* * *

Needless to say, every pup but Marshall had their jaw drop upon hearing that this Travis character was Marshall's original owner. Even Ryder was shocked to learn that his pup's real owner was not only alive, but here. For a long time there was silence as a nervous Marshall and Travis continued to hold on to each other, staring at the others with small smiles.

"Wait a minute! Original owner?! I thought Ryder was your owner, Marshall?!" asked Rubble, speaking for behalf of those who were confused.

"It's… well it's kind of a long story," said Marshall, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I thought you said your owner died in that fire on the ship? We checked the survivor records and everything," said Chase, walking over as he eyed Travis with suspicion. "Why hasn't he come forward until now after all these years?"

This made Marshall turn his head in confusion towards Travis. "That's true. Me, Chase, and Ryder all checked the news but you're name or your parents didn't come up. I thought you were dead." He whimpered as a few tears came out. "If… if you really were alive… why didn't you come find me?"

Travis bit his lip and hugged Marshall. "I'm sorry, Marshall. Some of the rescue boats took us to different ports. It caused a huge mix up on who was alive or dead when they finally did all the paper work. I did search for you, but you're name came up on the deceased list. When I saw that I…" Travis buried his head into Marshall's shoulder and began to weep. Marshall, seeing this, quickly went to work comforting his owner by licking his cheeks. The others were moved by this to the point where Rubble and Skye were misting up. "I'm sorry. When I saw your name there I felt like I lost my best friend in the whole world. I was shattered and… it took me a long time to move on."

He lowered Marshall to the ground and smiled. "But then I heard rumors of a dog rescue team with a fire pup named Marshall. I didn't believe it at first, but when I saw a picture of you and your team in the papers I recognized you at once. And here I am."

"Travis…" whispered Marshall with a smile as he nuzzled his owner's hand. "I'm… I'm not even sure what to say. Seeing you here… alive… it's… it's the greatest thing ever!"

"Well, how about telling us the whole story behind you guys!" said Skye. "I wanna know more about Marshall's past!"

"Me two!" said Zuma.

"And me!" said Rubble, before his tummy started growling. "Um, while we have lunch?"

Everyone laughed as Travis took out his phone. "How about I order pizza? It's on me."

"You don't have to do that," said Ryder, raising his hand.

Travis shook his head and smiled at the kid. "Sorry, but I have to. You took care of my pup for two years, Ryder. I owe you a lot, and paying for pizza is the least I can do."

Ryder looked ready to say something, but stop himself and smiled. "Okay, Travis. You win. Who wants what on their pizza?"

All the pups started shouting at once with excitement.

* * *

After eight boxes of pizza arrived, the gang spread out in the living room to hear the tale of Marshall and his owner. That said pup was eating his sausage and cheese pizza with Travis who was finishing a drink of cola. "So where do you want us to start?"

"How about your life back at the city?" asked Zuma, eating the crust of a pepperoni and chicken pizza. "I've never been even near one."

"New York City is where I'm from, as is Marshall," said Travis, scratching the pup's ear. "I got him when I was in middle school. We were the best of friends, and we did everything together."

"Travis's dad is a firefighter," said Marshall, puff his chest out. "It was him who talk me most of the basics of being a fire fighter. That's how I was able to easily adapt to Ryder's training." He then turned to Travis with a smile. "How are Mr. and Mrs. Langston?"

"Mom and Dad are doing great, Marshall. We can give them a call later. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you," said Travis as his smile increased.

"That's great! I haven't seen them since… well the trip…" muttered Marshall, whimpering. "I hope they're not angry at me for not trying to get in contact with them… I thought they died in the accident too."

"It's okay, Marshall," said Travis scratching his ear. "I'm sure they'll understand."

While Marshall continued to ask how Travis's parents were doing, Rocky took this chance to turn to Chase and asked. "Hey, Chase? Why didn't you, Marshall, or Ryder tell us that Marshall had a previous owner?"

"He didn't like to talk about it that much," answered Chase, solemnly. "When he lost them and started living with us… it was like looking at a pup that lost the will to live."

"Marshall? No way, I can't imagine that," said Rocky, shaking his head.

"Knowing the Marshall today, sure it may seem impossible. But if you saw him two years ago…" Chase bit his lip. "It's kind of weird to hear this, you know?"

"How so?" asked Rocky, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Ryder pretty much took all of us in from shelters or orphanages," explained Chase as he turned to Marshall who was beaming brighter than ever. "But Marshall? He had a life before Paw Patrol. It just kind of makes you feel… you know, awkward?"

"I guess, but look how happy he is," pointed out Rocky. "I mean, Marshall is always happy. But this is another side of him I've never seen before. I guess you can't blame him after all these years thinking his owner was dead."

"Yeah…" muttered Chase. _So why do I feel so worried?_

Marshall finished giggling from something Travis had said before he turned back to the pups. "Oh, right. The trip. Well, Travis's Mom won a cruise trip for the family during one of her Bingo nights."

"First and only time she's ever won from those games," commented Travis, rolling his eyes.

"You went on a cruise? Was it awesome?" asked Rubble, eyes widening.

Travis and Marshall looked at each other with pain in their eyes and shook their heads. "No, Rubble… it was a nightmare…"

* * *

(Two years ago)

Marshall cursed having a small bladder as he rushed through the halls of the cruise ship late at night. He had tried to wake his owner to let him know he needed the bathroom, but Travis was too out of it from last night's rave party. Skittering to a halt between two hallways, Marshall crossed his hind legs and whimpered. _If I don't find some place to go I'm going to explode! Why did I drink that orange juice before going to bed! Ugh!_

He then noticed one of the signs to the left hallway read "Jungle Golf Course". _Where there is a jungle there are trees! That's good enough for me!_

With his bladder pushing him to the limits, Marshall rushed down the halls until he made it to a large double doors that had the golf sign over it. With luck, it wasn't closed yet and he tiptoed in to find it mostly abandoned and dark. _Looks like it's just closing. I better hurry._ Sniffing around, Marshall eventually found a good tree to use and sighed in relief as he began to do his business.

However, his privacy was soon interrupted when a large explosion echoed across the entire ship and shook it so hard that Marshall fell off his own paws, rolled down a golf course, and landed in a sand pit. Spitting sad out of his mouth, he groaned, "Well, that was a bogey. Woooaahhh!"

A few more explosion and rumbling caused Marshall to roll around again as he struggled to find a way to stay still. He eventually rolled over to another course where he grabbed a flag in its hole and managed to stay still. Just as he regained his balance, an announcement echoed across the entire ship. _**"Attention all passengers! This is an emergency! The ship's engine has exploded and the ship is on fire! All personal are to escort passengers to the life boats and make for shore! Women and children first! All passengers please head to the top of the ship in an calm and orderly fashion! This is not a drill! Repeat! This is not a drill!"**_

Marshall gasped as the message continued to record over and over again, screams were now heard from the halls as well as passengers trampling to get to safety. "Travis!" shouted Marshall as he rushed towards the door, despite the shaking. He had to find his owner. He had to make sure he was safe.

Marshall opened the door and immediately found himself being carried away by a panicking crowd. "Hey! Wait! Stop! I need to-Woah!"

Despite his best efforts, the crowd carried Marshall further and further away from the direction he came from. _Travis! Help!_

* * *

"Marshall?! Marshall?!" shouted Travis as he looked everywhere in his room. All the furniture had been taken apart piece by piece in an effort to find him. The worried fifteen-year-old began to fear the worst as he opened the door to his family's room. He watched the other passengers rush towards the nearby stairs in a hurry. "Marshall!"

"Travis!" shouted his father, who rushed in wearing his coat and handing him a life jacket. "Take this and head upstairs with your Mother! I'm going to see if there is anything I can do to help!"

"I can't leave, Dad! Marshall's missing! What if he's hurt or lost?!" shouted Travis who looked ready to bolt and search the entire ship if need be.

His father grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Don't be a fool! I know you want to find Marshall, so do I! But I can search in a fire zone better then you can. Marshall might already be up waiting for us on the dock! He's a smart pup! So take your mother and go! That's an order!"

Travis bit his lip and cursed before turning to his mother who walked over to his side. "Dear, I'm sure Marshall's fine. But right now we need to get to safety…"

Travis closed his eyes and reluctantly nodded. "Okay… but find him, Dad. Please!"

"I'll do my best," said Travis's father before he rushed out the door and down the opposite end everyone was heading towards.

Travis took a deep breath and grab his mother's hand before they followed the crowd to the top floor. _Marshall, please be safe!_


	3. Cancelled

Sorry, I'm canceling this fic. I hit a roadblock and found myself unable to fix it. I apologize to those who were into this story. I'm sorry.


	4. Notice about the revamp

So to let everybody be notified, yes I am making the revision of Farewell Marshall... only it won't be under that name. See, one of the reasons why I stopped making Farewell Marshall over two chapters was that it just felt like a story already done before. A person comes over, reunites with the one he lost, and wants to take him home while he is torn between leaving the home he's known for so long or going back to the home he once knew.

It's been done is what I'm saying, I could have done more with it. One thing I hate doing is stories that have already been done so many times or at least with just little differences. After some thought I did come up with a few new ideas based on the Farewell Marshall concept, but some of them didn't work out

-The first one had the idea of Marshall being from a rich family who had a life such as parents, rich but carrying owners who used their wealth for good, friends who also rich dogs but close to Marshall (whose real name would be revealed to me Marcus) and one of them even had a crush on him. Marcus would have been lost during a storm on a boat and lost his memory, arriving on the shore where Ryder and Chase found him and took him in. Problem with that one was that I felt that there was no resolution towards it when I thought about it. The ending seemed to be actually boring, and I wasn't going to make a story with a terrible ending.

-Second idea was a lot more fantasy based and very off the charts. In that idea, it would have revealed that Marshall was a prince from a dog nation in Europe and he left it to pursue his own path in life. The reason why he has to go back now? He has to marry a rival nation's princess for peace to be between them while dealing with politics, his own friends torn between losing their best friend (and some of them angry at the lie such as Chase) and the fact that he loves Everest more then this other girl. Also her brother killed his best friend and got away with it. That one I didn't go with because I pretty much realizes during planning I was copying an episode of Lloyd in Space with more drama and such.

However, there were both aspects that I actually liked of the two. I liked the idea of Marshall having more of a bigger life in his past, as well as the amnesia aspect. It would create an interesting dynamic for Travis and Marshall, the former who remembers his best friend and pal and wants him back while the latter finds somebody who knew him before he lost his memory and met Ryder. A past that he has always wanted to know about, but is unsure of what will happen when he does learn of it.

I like the idea of Marshall having to take a bigger responsibility then that of Paw Patrol. It's my personal theory that Adventure Bay is on a large island, kinda like one of the Hawaiian islands but maybe closer to actual country of America (or an island near Canada since the show is made there and episodes are published in Canada sooner then here in America) which I would be okay doing... only I've ever been in Montreal aka French Canada for six months on a college study program. And Quebec is a very different province from the rest of Canada I hear.

So yeah, no Canada. Sorry Great White North, you just aren't for me.

So yeah, combining the two seemed to be the plan and I did come up with something... that has the emotion aspect of Farewell Marshall in there no doubt... but it also has occult elements in it. Needless to say fans of the first story are going to get something different then what they got in the first two chapters. I promise to make it as emotionally engaging and interested as I did before, but you should also expect action and fight scenes in this one as well.

If that gives you interest, then I hope you will like the new story and revamp of Farewell Marshall:

 _ **"Partners In Fire"**_


End file.
